criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Carafotes
|birthplace = Somerville, Massachussetts |family = |yearsactive = 1980-present }} Paul Carafotes is an American actor best known for his portrayal of Harold Dyer in Knots Landing. Biography Carafotes was born in Somerville, Massachussets, on March 23, 1963. It is unknown how or why he developed an interesting in acting. He began his career at the age of twenty, with the portrayal of Ralph Morrelli in the 20th Century Fox-produced film Headin' for Broadway. He then costarred as Vinnie Salvucci in All the Right Moves, and also starred in the industry short film Scriptfellas. Carafotes won an L.A. Drama Critics Award for writing Beyond the Ring, for which he was also nominated for Best Actor. He also won the audience award at the Beverly Hills Film Festival for directing and writing Club Soda, which starred James Gandolfini, Louis Gossett, Jr., Joe Mantegna, and Michael Rispoli. On Criminal Minds Carafotes portrayed Dale Crawford, a drug user who was killed by spree killer Frank Cosgrove in the Season Ten episode "Anonymous". The episode was directed by Club Soda star Joe Mantegna. Filmography *The Night Of (2016) as Rose (TV miniseries) *Special Unit (2016) as Lou *The Love Killer (2015) as The Wolf (short) *Criminal Minds - "Anonymous" (2015) TV episode - Dale Crawford *The Wolves of Savin Hill (2015) as Det. Reno *The Cape (2011) as Trevor *Castle (2010) as Lukas Canby *Damages (2010) as Man in Overcoat (6 episodes) *@urFRENZ (2010) as Terry *Cane (2007) as Dezi *ER (2007) as Police Officer *Brotherhood (2007) as Francis "Frack" Del Piero *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2004-2006) as Pit Boss/Casino Manager (2 episodes) *Lonely Hearts (2006) as Detective Paco (uncredited) *CSI: NY (2004-2005) as Detective Thacker (2 episodes) *Without a Trace (2003) as Kevin Yates *The District (2001) as Bartender (credited as Paul Carofotes) *Scriptfellas (1999) as Barry Goldberg *Fight Club (1999) as Salvator *V.I.P. (1999) as Minister *Chicago Hope (1997) as Detective *Pacific Palisades (1997) as Jake (4 episodes) *NYPD Blue (1997) as Lentini *Janek: The Silent Betrayal (1994) as Pinto *Italian Movie (1993) as Phillipo *The New Adam-12 (1991) as Eddie Halloran *Knots Landing (1988-1990) as Harold Dyer (40 episodes) *Dragnet (1989) as Danny Maroni *Journey to the Center of the Earth (1988) as Richard *Blind Date (1987) as Disco Dancer *Hotel (1987) as Victor Polito *The Ladies Club (1986) as Eddie *The Clan of the Cave Bear (1986) as Brug *Knight Rider (1985) as Velez *Murder, She Wrote (1985) as Ramon *All the Right Moves (1983) as Salvucci *Trapper John, M.D. (1983) as Bobby Gelenko *The Greatest American Hero (1983) as Joey/Thug (5 episodes) *Diff'rent Strokes (1981) as Doug *Choices (1981) as John Carluccio *Headin' for Broadway (1980) as Ralph Morelli 'SOUNDTRACK' *Love Out of Stone/Rock Soda (Little Mick's Theme)/Give It Back Today (2007) - Stories USA *Guitar Theme (1981) - Choices (writer) 'DIRECTOR' *Stories USA (2007) (segment "Club Soda") *Club Soda (2006) (short) 'WRITER' *Stories USA (2007) (segment "Club Soda") *Club Soda (2006) (short) 'PRODUCER' *Club Soda (2006) - Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors